falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Caballeros
A trio of crime fighting vigilantes from before the war. These three old ghouls survived the Great War along with their Police cruiser and Harley Police Special motorcycle. Now instead of moping around the wastes they patrol the wasteland along the former Mexican-American border, killing mutants, commies, Fascists and anyone else that thinks they're tough enough to clash with Los Caballeros. Members Lieutenant Wade Donovan Pre-War Biography Lieutenant Donovan started his career in the small town of Charles, Texas. Located along the border with Mexico the town's ranching industry often used the great open fields along the border to graze cattle, it also happened to serve as a battleground for a brutal drug war between several powerful Cartels all gunning for control of the drug trade the rolled through the small Texas town. The local Sheriffs department had one of the highest fatality rates out of any in all of Texas and when Wade graduated from the academy at age 22 he was assigned to this small town's force. As his first assignment he was given an old, beat up yellow police cruiser with a single rotating red light atop it. With this rust bucket he was told to help border patrol bring in drug runners, armed with his .357 Magnum he set out to do just that. It was while he was making his first stop that he got his baptism by fire, the car he had pulled over was carrying three drug runners and a whole shit ton of cocaine, he pulled them over stepped out of the car and calmly approached the side door. After a brief inquiry he asked to search the trunk, while he searched the trunk the three men stepped out of the car and at once they were upon him, one going high, the other going low. Wade's initial attempt to fend them off ended with his baton being taken and used against him, as the three wrestled to get his gun he kneed one in the stomach and promptly took his revolver and shot the nose off one of the druggies. He turned his magnum on the other man who made a grab for it but was met with a .357 round to the lung. With two men badly injured the third stood to make a dive at him and he promptly had his head blown off. In an adrenaline fueled rage he promptly he shot the nose-less druggie to death and than in one of his soon to be signature moves, he tied the third to the back of his car, using a rope and after confiscating the drugs in their car he dragged him behind his car back to the station. Back at the station the other officers and deputies were so shocked and awed by his feat that he got a raise. From that point on he promptly became the 'Desert Devil' to the cartels, hunting down and destroying their drug rings and destroying them, all in his old, yellow cruiser. The most difficult days of his life was the weekend of August 6-8, 2068. On Friday night there had been some kind of drug sale gone wrong between one of the cartels and a buyer, Wade and Sheriff T.L Jones found the site of the deal with bloated corpses and bullet riddled cars. Thinking nothing of it they stood by as an ambulance came and removed the corpses, on his way back to the station Wade got a call about a man found dead along the road leading into town and car tracks leading into town. As Wade floored it into town, another officer arrested a peculiar and yet threatening man and after taking him back to the station the arresting officer was promptly killed by the unknown man. Wade arrived to find the officer dead in the station and the assailant gone. What followed was a series of brutal killings and a car bombing all within the span of that one weekend, it all culminated in the large man being cornered in a local motel after a pitched gun battle with another bystander. Sheriff Jones and Wade had a fifteen minute gun battle with the man and ended with the man being killed by the two officers but not before Sheriff Jones was badly wounded however he would survive. Compared to this weekend the rest of Wade's tour of duty seemed like a cake walk, he left the small town and joined the Texas Rangers and helping to bring cartel activity to its knees in Texas. It was while he was working in the Texas Rangers that he came to know Angel, and despite Wade's racism he and Angel managed to become good friends. Personality Wade was once a nice person, quite some time ago. But years of near death experiences and seeing his friends and comrades gunned down has hardened him, turning him into a jaded man of the law. He won't speak unless its needed or he has something vital to add to the conversation, he stoically stands by the law and won't hesitate to enforce it even on the other end of a smoking gun. Also a side effect of years of fighting and being shot at by mostly people of Hispanic heritage he has developed a very keen racist view on Mexicans and Hispanics in general, referring to them as 'degenerates' or just plain 'spics', It is truly sad that such a tough and honest man has been taken under the shadow of such a horrible set of beliefs but than again most folks in his position would react the same way. Equipment Wade is a very old school cop in his choice of firearms, he carries a .357 Magnum and a 12 Gauge shotgun, albeit he'll only break out the shotgun when they're in a car chase or moving to clear a building. Along with these two irons is Wade's AK-47, a military grade version of the dangerous Kalashnikov that he confiscated after a raid on a warehouse used by Gun Runners. Skill Set Wade is rather handy with his fists, being able to take on any prize fighter back in his day and still a menace to anyone who thinks trying to take him on is a good idea. Other than that he's a crack shot with his Magnum and Shotgun a skill he's honed since the day his father gave him a .22 Rifle for plinking pop cans. Quotes Sergeant Angel Salcedo Pre-War Biography Angel Miguel de las Casas Salcedo, or simply Angel Salcedo for short was born in May of 2033 to a single mother in the slums of Santa Fe, New Mexico. Growing up poor and surrounded by crime, Angel learned to be strong but wanted better, a way out. He had seen the violence of the street gangs in his area his whole life and was terrified of ending up another two-bit hoodlum. However hard he worked, he knew he would never be able to afford a college education and thus decided to get out by joining the Marine Corps at 17. The Corps gave Angel the discipline and order he was looking for, as an enlisted man he was stationed in Australia with the 4th Fleet whose mission would be to sail north to China if a war broke out. However with the invasion of Alaska that changed, he was in Anchorage during the fighting, and fought for four years with valor and distinction, attaining the rank of Sergeant Major, the highest attainable enlisted rank. However his twenty years was up in 2077 and he was forced into retirement, he relocated to Texas and joined the highway patrol. As a highway patrolman he served with distinction. Having a strong sense of duty and handiness with a rifle and sidearm meant he climbed the ranks quickly. Making Sergeant in two and a half years. He received a citation from the Governor of Texas himself when in early 2077 he assisted border patrol units in stopping a shipment of automatic rifles of Chinese origin near Laredo, personally dispatching two smugglers in the firefight and carrying his wounded partner, Jordan Pierce to an ambulance while under gunfire. His partner was permanently incapacitated, resulting in the up and coming sergeant receiving a transfer to a unit based in Dallas where he was assigned to work with one Lieutenant Wade Donovan, whom he worked with for several months until the bombs fell. Personality Angel is a no-nonsense marine sergeant at heart who has very much maintained his military discipline. His patience for excuses is limited as is his sense of humor which does not exist. He is in many ways the ideal lawman or soldier as he is by the book on the law, letting nothing slide. However since the disestablishment of Texas penal law, he has adopted a new law governed by his strong moral compass, still letting nothing slide and refusing to allow people to take advantage of another. In many ways however he is an extremist in this, nothing is forgotten to Angel Salcedo nor is it forgiven, and never do ends justify the means to him. Never. Equipment Angel is a man who likes simplicity in his equipment. He is a strong proponent of the old cowboy notion of keeping a sidearm and longarm that are chambered in the same caliber for sake of simplicity. However he is not very cowboy-esque in his choice of arms. He keeps an old-school M1911 in .45 acp on him at all times in a flap holster he wears on his duty belt. His longarm however is a decked-out tactical .45 carbine which has been modified to accept 1911 magazines. His carbine, while originally semi-automatic has been modified with full-auto sears scavenged out of an old Kalashnikov rifle and ground down to fit in his free-time with a hand file. Thus it is fully automatic. In addition to his guns he keeps a spray-can of pepper-spray, a nine-inch bayonet for an AR series rifle, and handcuffs on him at all times on his duty belt. Besides the belt he wears leather-reinforced trousers, jackboots, and his old khaki Highway Patrol shirt with his badge proudly pinned on at all times. He wears a belt with a USMC buckle above his duty belt and on his head he dons a straw Stetson hat. On colder nights or in sandstorms he wears a brown duster taken off a raider he killed early after the war. Skill Set With his marine background, Angel is a skilled marksman and calm under fire. Of all Los Caballeros he has the most combat experience and has managed to stay in peak physical condition. Two hundred years of driving the cruiser has also made him a fine wheelman and his ability to maneuver the old junker is unmatched by any of the wastelanders driving fixed up vehicles. He is bilingual, allowing him to act as the translator for the group when they run across Spanish speakers and as a Mexican-American he has a connection to each side of the border. While able to understand most anyone, he is lacking in communication skills. He is short-tempered like an old marine sergeant should be and lacks the charisma to engage in a delicate conversation or the patience to beat around the bush. This has been both an asset and a liability at times. Detective Grant Hasselmier Pre-War Biography Growing up in a rough and tumble mining town in West Virginia, Grant has seen both sides of the law up close. Due to the poverty of the area, he has also seen both sides of a holding cell. He was driving the mountain roads one night with a hand full of painkillers, a quart of whiskey, and the sheriff behind him. It was at the point in the chase where Grant steered his car off the side of the mountain, managing to land wheels down. As he laughed about not being arrested, he realized that next time he would probably be a bloody smear on the rocks. Staying the night in his car, he managed to get it back to the road and head west. He was near the Texas-Mexican border when his car finally broke down. After working odd jobs around town, he enrolled in the local police academy in San Angelo.He took to the academy much faster than most of his peers and instructors would have thought he was capable of. He dropped his old habits of dope, parties, and women and managed to graduate top of his class. He was assigned to Houston as they were going through the worst period of violent crime in it's history. He took to his first posting with eagerness, committed to making a difference. Though making that difference, it also brought up a need for glory in the young officer, he often risked his life unnecessarily, to have it sound better in his report. While this did earn him several promotions, it also endangered him and his partners, several of whom complained about his behavior. He was finally saddled with a veteran officer, who quickly put the young cop in line. For the next year he started to do things by the book which, while not earning him anymore promotions, did please the rest of the force. This would change in 2070 as he found out his partner was taking bribes from criminals. He struggled for a week on how to deal with it, but it was solved by his partner dying in a unrelated car accident. This, coinciding with a manpower shortage from the riots, gave Grant a free hand to keep the streets safe. He was promoted to detective in 2075 after a especially "heroic" breakup of a slavery and arms smuggling ring. He was transferred to Dallas in mid-2077 where he would meet his future partners in law, Donovan and Angel. Personality Grant takes his job very seriously, but in his own way. Procedure dictated that any units available would assist in a chase, but he would always head off the suspect and cause them to crash, ending the chase. He also disregards procedure about interview "people" (any one in a civilized town) always willing to scare or intimidate them if he knew they were guilty. He adopts these methods because he also is a major glory hound, knowing that if he made arrests or killed dangerous criminals in this manner, it would make a much more impressive story. This attitude often upsets his fellow officers, as it usually puts them in more danger. IE: if he knows where a spare motorcycle is, or parts to build a new one, he will often strap his motorcycle with explosives that were "confiscated" and crash it in to troublesome situations. Equipment Grant is armed with two sawed-off shotguns he wears in holsters, in addition to a riot baton. He also wears leather armor reinforced with confiscated lurker plates. Skill Set Grant is extremely skilled operating a motorcycle, and also in interviewing witnesses and suspects. He is most skilled however in how to jump off a motorcycle going 85MPH and land mostly intact. Notable Operations 'The Coyote-Coyote investigation' This case, the first to truly test the police work of these three happened in 2122. It was the result of criminals smuggling coyotes into southern Texas, to drive down the price of meat as part of a long term plan to take over a large swath of un-irradiated land. The dastardly (and somewhat convoluted) plan was first picked up by Angel Salcedo on a routine patrol. He found a series of shopping carts loaded with coyotes being pushed by shady looking Latino gentlemen wearing suits. When he and his partner Wade stopped to investigate the men opened fire, leading to their deaths at the cops' hands. They followed a note found on one of the men (after freeing the coyotes) to a large pre-war ranch house. When they arrived at the front gate, the ranch hands opened fire. Shooting their way through the courtyard, using their vehicles as cover, they managed to get inside the house. looking through some papers scattered around the ranch's office, they uncovered a conspiracy that would've changed the power of all of southern Texas. After managing to escape they showed the papers to several local settlements, who formed a rag-tag militia. After a final gunfight, the coyotes were dead or imprisoned and Los Caballeros were regarded as heroes. 'The Chuparosa Massacre' This is likely one of the most brutal, macabre and disturbing cases ever taken on by the Caballeros. A local blacksmith, a large and jovial man had disappeared recently. The man had been kidnapped by the Fighting 33rd and promptly injected with every kind of drug possible and then subjected to a brutal brainwashing process. He was released upon the wastes a hollow killing machine, he took up a chainsaw, machete and sawed off shotgun and walked into Chuparosa, hacking and slashing everyone in his sight. The town mayor in a panic radioed the Caballeros on their short-wave. The trio raced to the town and came upon the huge man-mountain stomping through town, the three light him up but not before he had killed 13 people and countless others on the way in. This was considered a defeat for the trio and each chose to swear revenge upon the 33rd. 'High Noon in Rio Hondo' It was on a routine drive on Route 77 in 2125 that the trio encountered a family beset upon by a gang of armed thugs. Never ones to see innocents victimized, the trio attacked the attackers, wiping them out in minutes and saving the family which had but a .22 revolver against the raiders all of whom had hunting rifles. The family was Mexican and it was up to Angel to translate what they were saying. They explained they had come from Ciudad Juarez in Mexico but were waylaid near Rio Hondo by a gang of slavers. They stated that the slavers had taken several of their relatives hostage but that they had escaped only to be attacked again as the trio found them. While Donovan didn't like the idea of risking his neck to free some captive Mexicans, Angel made it clear that he was going to do it and that he was taking the cruiser, Donovan could stay on the highway or come along. Reluctantly, Donovan came. They rode into Rio Hondo with Grant coming from the south on his Harley and the cruiser coming in from the north. The slavers were set up in a town park with their boss, a ghoulified army ranger camping out in a café across the street. They attacked at high noon guns a blazing, wiping out seventeen slavers before attacking the café where the boss of the pack had an assault rifle with an attached grenade launcher. The fight was hard and the cruiser was almost destroyed, but Donovan dispatched the slaver boss with a .357 magnum to the head. When the slaves were freed they were reunited with their family members who praised the ghouls as "Los Caballeros" a Spanish term meaning Gentleman or Knight-errants. Donovan didn't like the name too much, but it didn't matter as Angel didn't translate his request to not be called that to the family. When words of their deeds in wiping out the Rio Hondo slavers spread, the nickname of Los Caballeros stuck. 'Last Stand at Hunter's Spit' The small town of Hunter's Spit was not known for much in the wasteland other than being the place tobe if you enjoyed hunting fox. However it soon became the target of the wrath of the Fighting 33rd and its genocidal plans. The town was mostly made up of ghouls who had been rejected by society and thus decided to forge out on their own. The 33rd planned to bombard the town with Chemical weapons to wipe out the populace, as they set up Los Caballeros on their patrol route spotted their positions and realizing who they were decided to put a stop t their plan. Driving at full speed at the their positions, Wade leaning out the window with his AK spraying the 33rd and Grant opening up with his shotguns managed to kill several of the 33rd outright but the others quickly took cover and used their training to put down heavy fire, riddling the cruiser with bullets but in the end the 33rd fell back and the small town of Hunter's Spit was saved. 'The Haunted Road' This case started When Grant was stopped in a small roadside cantina, and overheard the local caravanners muttering about a "ghostly creature" that haunted that northern stretch of Carretera 101 and scared away anyone that tried to go south from there. Grant rode south to find out about this ghost, and soon encountered this creature; it had the head of a horse and the body of snake, and it reared up like it was going to strike him. Grant shot it the creature with his shotguns, but the slugs went through the ghost. He hopped on his motorcycle and rode off, with the ghost staying were it was. He radioed to Donovan and Angel for back-up and went back to the cantina to hear more about this ghost. When he arrived back there, the cantina was more crowded than ever, with more travelers afraid to face this monster. He heard many descriptions and stories about the creature, yet no two were the same. When Angel and Donovan arrived, he told them about the ghost and they went to investigate it not believing him. He stayed in the cantina however, as something didn't seem right. He noticed that the owner left shortly after his partners and Grant went to find him. Walking behind the building, he found a small shed with the owner standing over something in it. Hiding against the wall of the shed until the man left, he snuck into the shed and found some sort of control panel and a thick cord that went from the back of the panel to outside the shed. Following the cord on his motorcycle he arrived about half a mile away from the road that the ghost haunted. He found a small projector device attached to the cord and pointed onto the old highway. De-attaching the device and riding back to the cantina, he showed it to Angel and Donovan, who like him fled from the ghost. They got the attention of the crowd and showed them the device and told them that the cantina owner made up the ghost to frighten them into staying there. The crowd, overwhelmed with anger, fell upon the man and beat him to death on the floor, solving yet another case 'Whose Jurisdiction?' It was in the beginning of summer one year that Los Caballeros came upon a roadside execution while riding down the highway. They saw a pair of ghouls dressed in faded blue uniforms level their sidearms at the head of a kneeling Mexican national. Wanting to know what was going on, Los Caballeros pulled up, drew their guns, and demanded an explanation. When asked what right they had to stop an execution they pointed to their badges only to find the ghouls had badges of their own, also issued by the state of Texas. The executioners explained they had been deputies for the Sheriff of High Hill, Texas, which they claimed was still functional. They added that they were carrying out an execution on the man for murdering a woman on the highway. While Wade, disliking Hispanics had no problem with it and Grant saw it just, Angel immediately spoke up and claimed since the murder had been on a highway that Los Caballeros had the right to investigate it. Grant and Wade urged the marine to lower his gun and let the shooting happen but Angel refused, and thus he managed to persuade the deputies at gunpoint to transfer custody of the murderer to the back of the Caballeros' squad car. Angel took command and drove the car into High Hill to begin his investigation which Grant and Wade wholly disapproved of. After speaking with the less than pleased Sheriff who was also a ghoul holding his spot since before the war, Angel literally stuck to his guns and demanded that he had jurisdiction. He first questioned the accused who claimed he had never hurt the young Latina girl whose body was found on the highway a few miles outside of town. He also claimed that while he did indeed have a gun when he was arrested, the bullet wound in the body was much larger than his little .25 could have made. He did however confess to having a romantic affair with her who was an engaged woman. He had a unique advantage that he spoke Spanish and was thus able to communicate with the prisoner who claimed he was arrested on the word of the girl's would-be husband. Angel then looked at the body of the girl in the coroner's office and after a conversation with the doctor found the slug in her body had been a .44 Special. With this in mind, Angel went to question the broken-hearted fiancée who was a farmhand on a nearby ranch. When he approached him, he noticed his suspect was wearing an old Smith & Wesson .44 Magnum, a gun capable of firing .44 Special. He immediately drew his gun and arrested the man on suspicion. Two hours of interrogation later he had a confession that the farmhand had murdered his cheating fiancée and pinned it on the drifter who had stolen his woman. Angel's investigation resulted in the real killer receiving a prompt execution and the drifter being set free. While less than pleased about how Angel had handled it, his companions, who had spent the time Angel was investigating drinking in the bar, congratulated him. As did the Sheriff of High Hill who reluctantly thanked Angel for finding the true killer. With that the ghouls left High Hill with respect and gratitude from the police department and the young drifter who turned out to be nothing less than a young Salvador Miranda, a future pistolero for the ranchers of San Fernando south of the border in Cattle Country. 'The Energy Weapons Aficionado Club' For the Caballeros this case started off as just another abortive attempt by a duo of cattle rustlers to steal a ranchers herd, and rapidly turned into one of their most intricate cases to date. It all started late one night when they were patrolling near the town of Thompson's Crossing when they spotted a pair of shady looking characters trying to hustle brahmin out of the ranches corral. Wade and Angel quickly jumped out of the car and placed the two men under arrest, while Grant went into the nearby ranch home to retrieve the rancher, yet only his elderly wife was home, but as she finished her sentence her hisband arrived home and to his suprise identified the two rustlers as his hired ranch hand and the secretary for a club he was a part of, the Energy Weapons Aficionado Club. When Wade inquired as to what the club was the rancher (being an older man) delved into the whole complicated tale. The rancher after hearing of a series of cattle rustlings in the area of his ranch had hired on the ranch hand for extra security along with to help around the ranch, the two had run the ranch well for a good chunk of year and soon the rancher and his wife had grown to trust the young ranch hand. However a few months back, after a run into Thompson's Crossing the ranchhand had returned with news of a new club that had been formed in town by a group of wealthy ranchers and merchants, and they were looking for new members to join their growing club. The club itself was devoted to the collection, repair and displaying of the deadly energy weapons that dotted the wastes. Intrigued the rancher went into town where his young employee had told him their office was and applied with the secretary. Three weeks later, much to the joy of the rancher his application had been accepted and he was made an official member of the club. The next day he attended his first meeting and to his suprise he found that he was the only one member in attendance. When he asked the secretary where the other members were he simply replied they were off on business elsewhere, but the secretary led him into the basement to a table covered with various energy weapons and told him he was free to tinker and repair the weapons for the duration of the club's three hour meeting. Disheartened that he had no one else to speak to but still interested in fulfilling his duty to the club he began to work on the weapons. For a whole week this pattern continued, and finally on that Friday, only a week after receiving his membership he returned to the club's office to find a small note tacked to the door: The Energy Weapons Aficionado Club has been disbanded as of October 7, 2278. '' Confused and disheartened the rancher went to the nearby pub to see iof anyone held any information, there he found the secretary who replied that the club had relocated across the Rio Grande into Mexico, and they were hosting their first exhibition in the small town of Primrose Pass. Elated he went down to the town's ferry and crossed into Mexico for a two day wild goose chase. While he was gone the Ranch hand and Secretary met up, they waited in the town pub until night and then set off the rancher's ranch. There in the middle of the night they began to hustle the cattle out of the corral and were preparing to move them to their hideout when the Caballeros showed up. The whole club had been a ruse for the ranch hand to get the simple elderly and gullible old rancher away from his home long enough that they could steal his cattle and run off, to add the ranch hand was the one responsible for all the cattle theft in the area. Upon interrogation, the ranch hand led the Caballeros to a large basin where he and his partner (the Secretary) had kept all the brahmin and longhorns they had stolen until they could line up a buyer on the black market. Needless to say the officers took the two rustlers into Thompson's Crossing where they were presented to the town Sheriff and dealt with. 'The Law of War''' The officers were patrolling the Corpse Coast on the hunt for a certain group of slavers. The time having grown late, they decided to stop in Burksport, a small bar and motel with a dock behind it for Rafters, and saw three men being led to the gallows in-front of a drunken mob. When Wade asked what happened, they were told that the three belonged to the Gardendale Greens, and that they had murdered Jim Burk, the owner. When asked how, the man said the lights went out for a minute, and when they came back on, Jim was dead with a knife in him, and the Greens were standing over him. The mercenaries yelled that they were innocent and their clan was going to burn the place down when they heard. Knowing this was no idle boast, the trio told the crowd to stop, having to draw their weapons at one point to keep them from attacking them. They asked for the rest of the night to find the proof one way or another, then they could kill them. Angel and Grant started interviewing the crowd, but many of them were drunk at that point and progress was slow going. Wade meanwhile was looking over the body and the knife, a common Combat blade. He also went outside to the generator, which was turned off. He had passed one humming in the office, which he assumed to be the back-up, but it seemed whoever did it, made their self a window. Going back to the floor and sharing his findings with the others, they shared that everyone remembered the Greens in the corner across from the office, where the body was found. They continued grilling the crowd, allowing none to leave until someone finally broke their story. The person in question was Percy Marshin, Jim's cook and a hopeful to the Calallen Blacks. By Murdering Jim, he hoped to take over the establishment, as well as getting rid of some Greens. Hearing this confession, the crowd fell upon him and literally ripped him to pieces. The Greens, after being freed thanked the Trio before heading back to home. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Ghouls Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico